No es Lupus
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: Una serie de tv y un desafio que descencadena ciertas curiosidades. Algo que aprende el detective consultor que no deberia romper sus promesas.  Promo a una de mis series favoritas :D Adivinen cuál!
1. Apuesta

"No es Lupus."

Exclamo Sherlock, sentado en su butaca, frente a la tv y abrazando sus piernas.

John suspiro resignado. Sabía que jamás era buena idea tipear cuando Sherlock veía la tv. Mala idea recomendarle que vea alguna serie para distraer su mente y que mate su aburrimiento que era tarea imposible si no era con un caso.  
>John murmuro incoherencias mientras seguía escribiendo en su laptop sobre lo infantil que era Sherlock cuando estaba aburrido y de lo absurdo que era pelear con un electrodomésticos, mientras, de fondo, se oía como Sherlock llamaba incompetentes a los protagonistas de la serie.<p>

"Es Lupus." Dijo John, cogiendo su taza de te verde con una ligera sonrisa de burla dibujada en sus labios.  
>Pensó que fue mala idea contradecir al detective consultor cuando la lluvia de protestas de Sherlock cayó sobre el blogger.<p>

"No has oído. No es Lupus. Este idiota lo ha dicho. Además es obvio, John."

Watson rodó sus ojos y volteó a ver a su amigo, apoyando su brazo en el respaldar de la silla, planteando una ceja, como si lo que Sherlock decía era ridículo.

"Sherlock, es Lupus. Apostaría lo que sea a que es Lupus." Dijo con seguridad.

Sherlock miró sobre su hombro al doctor con una sonrisa que rayaba la locura y el sarcasmo.

"Apuesta." Escupió crudamente como si fuera parte de un malvado plan.

Watson cerró sus ojos, y murmuro algo inentendible como 'por qué me suceden estas cosas a mi?' y suspiro.

"El que pierde, comprara la condenada leche por un mes." Dijo como volvió a mirar a la pantalla de su laptop. Tras el sonido de las teclas se oyó una risa irónica, haciendo que John volteara a ver a Sherlock, intrigado. "A qué se debió eso?" Preguntó, volviendo a su primitiva postura.

"Tienes miedo, John? Apuesta algo que consideres un desafío." Musito el detective, frunciendo ligeramente a la tv, frustrado por la serie.

"Una semana sin tu Mobile." Dijo Watson, satisfecho por la expresión de su compañero de piso.

Sherlock vacilo su respuesta. Siendo una persona que vivía con su mobile en mano era complicado para el estar siquiera un día sin el.

"No es Lupus." Dijo con seguridad, dando a entender que aceptaba su reto.

-

Watson dio un suspiro y froto sus ojos, cansado y satisfecho de haber terminado por fin de escribir. Al mismo tiempo, centímetros más allá, Sherlock apagaba la tv, con cierta frustración por el resultado.  
>En silencio y sigiloso se acerco a John, parándose justo detrás de el.<p>

"Lo sabías." Musito entre dientes.  
>John se limitó a sonreír por dentro y aclaró su garganta.<p>

"Sherlock, no olvides que soy doctor y es fácil para mi reconocer síntomas. Este programa es ficcional. Claro que yo puedo deducir esto con facilidad así como tu puedes leer a las personas." Sentencio el Blogger, extendiendo su mano al detective.  
>Aun sin mirarlo, John pudo sentir la fulminante mirada de Sherlock, clavada en su coronilla.<p>

"También vi el capítulo. Feliz? Ahora, si me permites...?" Watson levantó ambas cejas, exclamando el Mobile del detective consultor.

"Debí imaginarlo." Refunfuño entre dientes, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su sobre todo oscuro y entregando el mobile a Watson.


	2. Peligrosamente cerca

Bueeeeno, acá he vuelto con el desafío de Sherly vs Jawn. Quedó más largo de lo que creía pero no hay nada de slash (bueno, si, pero leve xD) El caso es que ustedes quedaran re troll face y yo obtendre reviews porque quieren que siga xD (si que si?)

En el próximo capítulo de este Johnlock: A Jawn lo darán vuelta como una media (o será al reves? :B) Moriarty dejará de llamar a Shurluck The vingin (si, Ahora es Shurluck) Y Harry Potter vencera al señor tenebroso. (Para, nos fuimos de tema xD) Todo esto y mucho más cuando quiera subir el cap xD

Sherlock caminaba con desesperación por toda la sala. Eran las 4.30 am y hacía ya dos horas que John se había ido a su habitación.  
>Estaba aburrido. Incomunicado. Sin batería en su portátil y sin la de John a mano. Sentía que se volvería loco.<br>4.45 am. Nada pasaba. Como había agarrado su violín lo dejó nuevamente en su lugar, sin ánimos de tocar. Había buscado el revolver pero no estaba. Aunque John tenía una mente demasiado simple, escondía muy bien las cosas.  
>En la tv estaba nuevamente aquella serie de doctores incompetentes que no podían resolver un misero caso de distonía cervical. Malditos idiotas que perdían, según Sherlock, su tiempo.<p>

El reloj dio las 05.00 am. Ya no podía aguantar. Llevaba 48 hrs incomunicado.

Sherlock subió sigilosamente las escaleras y caminó hasta la habitación de John. Quizás era listo escondiendo las cosas pero estaba seguro que el movil estaba allí.

La puerta emitió un suave chillido al abrirse, John estaba durmiendo, mirando hacia la pared. La luz proveniente de abajo iluminaba un cuarto de la habitación. La madera sonaba cada vez que Sherlock daba un paso pero, al parecer, John tenía el sueño pesado.  
>La paz se reflejaba en el rostro del blogger, eso pudo ver Sherlock cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de su cama.<br>Su mano derecha se deslizo por debajo de la almohada, buscando su amado movil. Nada ahí.  
>Debía estar entre la ropa de los cajones. Si, seguro allí debía estar.<p>

Sherlock iba a retirar su mano cuando John volteó, atrapando su antebrazo entre la almohada y el colchón.  
>La distancia entre sus rostros se había acortado demasiado y Sherlock podía sentir como la calida respiración de John hacía cosquillas en su boca.<p>

Trato de sacar su brazo cuidadosamente pero no podía. Cada vez que hacía un movimiento John se inquietaba ligeramente. Penso que lo más eficaz sería quitar su brazo rápidamente. Era preferible que se inquiete una sola vez más. Y así lo hizo, pasa su sorpresa, John no se movió pero si murmuro algo dormido. Su nombre.

"...Sherlock..." Dijo en un suave y exquisito suspiro, produciendo, por alguna razón, una electricidad a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

Sherlock se acercó a su rostro y lo observó como un niño que observa el mostrador de una dulcería.  
>Inclinó su rostro y timidamente, rozo sus labios, sintiendo su cálido aliento cuando John volvió a susurrar su nombre.<br>El detective consultor dudo si John estaba consiente o hablaba entre sueños. La cercanía comenzaba a inquietarle. "John?" Murmuro, mordiendo su labio. Aún no tenía en claro por qué había dicho su nombre. Noto como John fruncia su entrecejo y como sus piernas se retorcian bajo las frazadas. El blogger había emitido un suspiro ahogado y volvía a llamarlo entre sueños. Qué carajo sucedía con John? Pero más importante, qué carajo sucedía con el?

Sherlock se había arrodillado al lado de su cama y, sin darse cuenta, su delgado y palido dedo índice corría por la yugular de John y se deslizaba hasta el principio del cuello de su pijama a rayas celeste y blanco.  
>Hizo una lista mental de las sensaciones que su piel le producían.<br>Respiración agitada. Pulso acelerado. Cosquilleo en su dedo, justo donde había tenido contacto con la piel del doctor. Un ligero y agradable, pero molesto calor debajo de su vientre. Conclusión: su cuerpo respondía de la forma más humillante y humana que existía. Excitación.

Su dedo volvía a subir por su cuello y John se estremecia dormido. Mierda, estaba dormido y Sherlock experimentaba las reacciones de su cuerpo al contacto con un cuerpo ajeno. Completamente nuevo e interesante para el. Por fin, una persona que no lo ponía incómodo ante tal intimidad.  
>Se preguntó si se atrevería a aventurarse a más. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de John al ver lo que Sherlock hacía. Se había olvidado del movil y de lo aburrido y frustrado que estaba. La nueva sensación que le otorgaba el cuerpo de Watson era similar a un droga o a aquella sensación que tenía cuando fumaba luego de mucho tiempo. Satisfacción y necesidad de más.<p>

Sherlock bajó la frazada, solo un poco. Lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su tórax. Relamio sus labios, hambriento, deseoso de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre John y sus labios formaron un recorrido desde su pecho hasta su barbilla, en un suave y tímido roce. Sentía su labio temblar cuando volvía a bajar y oía suspirar a John. Comenzó a otorgarle ligeros besos que adquirían profundidad, besando toda la piel descubierta.  
>Aquella acalorada y estúpida sensación se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y de su mente. Una mente que siempre tenía todo fríamente calculado.<br>La mano del detective consultor se adentro entre las frazadas y sujeto la mano de Watson. "Sherlock." Volvió a gemir. Se sintió como un idiota al pronunciar su nombre con voz agitada y al ver como John lo miraba desde arriba.

Sus labios permanecían sobre su pecho y Sherlock tardó varios segundos antes de sentir los penetrantes ojos de John sobre su coronilla. Sorprendido, estatico.

"A qué mierda crees que juegas, Sherlock?" Exclamo, pegando un salto, haciendo que Sherlock cayera sentado.

N/A: Les gustó? Quieren más se que si, así que comenten o Roofi se pondrá triste y este lindo oso gris morira -oso tosiendo.- xD


	3. La confesión

John estaba perplejo, sentado al borde de su cama. Sherlock lo miraba, aún sentado en el piso de madera, sin saber qué argumentar para su defensa. No sabía el motivo de sus actos, sus labios aún ardian donde había mantenido contacto con la piel del soldado.

-Y-yo...  
>-¿Tu, qué, Sherlock? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sólo hacías una de tus morbosas bromas de mal gusto? ¿Qué Sherlock? ¡¿Qué demonios hacías?<br>Sherlock acorto la distancia existente entre ellos, apoyándose en la cama, una mano en cada lado de John Watson. Lo miró con aquellos penetrantes ojos suyos, indeciso y suspiro. John le devolvía la mirada perplejo, aún confundido.  
>-Mi cerebro está trabajando rápidamente, procesando el reciente hecho, analizando las reacciones que están llevándose a cabo en mi cuerpo. El incremento cardiovascular y el estado de éxtasis que sufre mi organismo ahora.<br>-¿Estás jodidamente demente? Sherlock... - John lo miró nervioso, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. - ¿Estás excitado?

Un fuerte rubor se apodero de los pomulos del detective consultor, frunciendo los labios ante la cruda verdad, incómodo ante la nueva sensación, desconocida hasta ahora.  
>Sherlock se levantó y se acercó a la puerta en grandes zancadillas. El doctor rodó sus ojos y caminó hasta Sherlock rápidamente, cerrando la puerta, aprisionandolo contra ella y su cuerpo.<br>Sherlock podía sentir el pomo, clavado en su espalda y, aún así, no se movió ni produjo ningún sonido, solo miró a John, invadiendo sadicamente su espacio personal.

-¿Qué mierda sucede contigo, Sherlock? - Preguntó, levantando ligeramente su rostro por la diferencia de estatura. Sherlock quedó estupefacto ante la ardiente mirada de John, sentía que algo dentro de el se volvía a encender.  
>Lo tomó de ambos brazos con fuerza y lo volteó, dejándolo de espalda a la pared.<p>

-¿Sabes qué sucede conmigo? Que, cerca tuyo, he perdido la valentía. No puedo ser consciente de lo cerca que estoy de tu piel y no puedo, no me atrevo a tocarla, rozarla o acariciarla. De estar a un paso de tu boca... -Sherlock dobló ligeramente sus rodillas para quedar a la misma altura que John y se inclinó, mirando fijamente sus labios con la boca ligeramente abierta, cerrando sus ojos y volviendose a parar derecho, soltando su agarre. - Y aún sin poder cometer la osadía de besarla.  
>-¿De qué carajo hablas? Te vi. Te sentí. Vi como me besabas.<br>-Pero no tus labios. No. No me atreví. Son demasiado prohibidos, tanto que duelen ¿Es qué acaso no ves como ardo internamente ante tu mirada? ¡Dios, John! Siempre miras pero no observas. No puedo, John. No me atrevo.

John miró al detective consultor sintiendo como pretendía abrir la puerta. El doctor fue más rápido. Volvió a cerrarla con su cuerpo y giró a Sherlock, esta vez, John lo sostenía de ambos brazos.

-Eres un jodido marica... -Musito, levantando su rostro lo más que su cuello le permitió. Sherlock lo miró sosprendido. Le repudiaba. Le asqueaba. Si, seguramente.

-Infeliz cobarde que no tiene las suficientes pelotas para reclamar lo que quiere. Lo que... le pertenece. - Admitió. John unió sus labios con los de Sherlock, sin esperar respuesta alguna, besandolo como si de eso dependiera la existencia humana.  
>Sherlock estaba impactado. Los labios del blogger se apoderaban de los suyos, los dominaban a su gusto, demandando su boca como propia y el detective consultor no se oponía siquiera, sólo se dejaba llevar en ese juego dual del cual era parte, con deseo y hambre de más.<p>

N/A: Les gusto? Esta vez (aunque costo.) Puse ambos signos de pregunta, pero es lento e incómodo desde el mobile xD Lo cual me fastidia :p

Este sería (como quien dice la cosa.) el final, pero como yo amo a mis lectores y ustedes me aman a mi (?) hay un extra donde, ahí, le dan a Sherlock para que aprenda ._.  
>Para eso, deben mandar un mensaje con la frase "John le va a sacudir el bote a Sherlock" al 448 si quieren sexo! O "Aún John se niega a salir del closet de Narnia" Al 448 si quieren que la perra de Mary Morstan se quede con Jawn que es todo tierno y shippea con Shurluck :3 En fin, reviews si quieren el extra ya escrito -inserte risa malvada aquí.- Si, por si alguien no se dio cuenta, estoy extorsionandolo, lectores :3<p> 


	4. Extra

Sus lenguas luchaban en una salvaje danza, buscando dominarse mutuamente. La rudeza y la pasión estaban presentes en sus acalorados besos. El soldado interno de John se hizo presente, dando a entender a Sherlock que no daría el brazo a torcer, que sería el quien tomaría el control de la situación, mordiendo sus labios, chocando accidentalmente sus dientes ante la intensidad de su boca, succionando su lengua, detenidamente. John estaba hambriento de su cuerpo, sin temor a demostrarlo, sacó la camisa púrpura, pulcramente arreglada dentro de su pantalón y tocó su desnuda piel, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.  
>Sherlock gemía su nombre, como ronquidos susurros que nacían en su garganta y morían en sus labios. Los labios del Blogger descendieron por su cuello, trazando su maxilar inferior antes de morder su clavícula, nublando la brillante mente de Holmes.<br>Su cadera se movía instintivamente, pero estaba incómodo, demasiado como para sentir a John contra el. Lo agarró con fuerza de su muslo y John respondió, aferrando su pierna a la cadera de Sherlock, sintiendo su notable excitación.  
>Su sexo producía una fricción contra su entrepierna, lenta y detenidamente, tanto que dolía e incomodaba el hecho de que hubiera ropa entre medio de ellos, prohibiendo sentir la calidez ajena.<p>

Y era más de lo que su sistema podía aguantar. Soltó su agarre y volvió a girarlo, esta vez, los sonrosados y finos labios del detective consultor eran los que exploraban el menudo y delicioso cuerpo del doctor, como si fueran tierras desconocidas.  
>Desesperado, lo despojo de la parte superior de su pijama y mordió su piel, como cual depredador hambriento. Recorriendo con su lengua, Desde su torso hasta su vientre, como un niño curioso ante un nuevo juguete.<br>Sherlock se centro en la línea de su cadera, metiendo ligeramente su lengua por debajo de la cintura de su pijama a rayas, robándole a John suspiros ahogados.

Las manos del doctor se interponían entre Sherlock y su intimidad, sintiendo que no podía continuar. Sintiendo que iba a estallar. Sherlock apartó sus manos con brusquedad, aquel juego de dominación se podía jugar de a dos y Sherlock Holmes era un mal perdedor para no poseer el control.

Sus ojos claros y brillantes se enfocaron en los de John, quien miraba hacia abajo, fijamente al detective consultor. Una descarada y picara sonrisa brotó de sus delgados labios, sosteniendo su mirada, deslizando la parte inferior de su pijama.  
>Beso la parte interna de sus muslos, sus manos estimulaban su miembro. Sherlock podía sentir como las pierna de John se debilitaban, jadeando suave, estremeciendo a Holmes.<br>Sherlock enterró la excitación del doctor en su boca, rodeando el tronco con su lengua, deslizándola suavemente con la ayuda de sus manos, ascendiendo y descendiendo, centrando su atención en el glande, succionando con esmero.  
>Los gemidos de John se volvían más pronunciados cuando Sherlock aumento la aceleración de sus caricias orales, mastubardolo mientras que volvía a morder su muslo derecho.<br>Sherlock no podía evitar sonreír encantado ante el amplio y vulgar vocabulario de John, maldiciendo constantemente y arqueando su espalda.  
>Sus dedos se perdían por sus rizos azabaches, jalando su cabello e impulsando su cadera hacia delante, como si quisiera entrar todo lo más posible en Sherlock, hasta que una explosión pura de éxtasis lo paralizo, dejando sus ojos en blanco y su cuerpo incapaz de responder.<p>

Sherlock se detuvo y apartó con brusquedad la mano de John, fastidiado del control que el Blogger quería ejercer ante el.

-Vuelves a tratar de controlar mis movimientos y prometo no ser responsable de mis actos, John.- Dijo Sherlock, limpiando la comisura de su boca.

John rió ligeramente, dejándose deslizar contra la pared, lamiendo sus labios y acariciando el rostro de Sherlock antes de besar su frente.

-Tu movil lo tiene la Sra Hudson, Sherlock. - Dijo solemnemente, omitiendo olímpicamente lo dicho por su compañero de piso.

**Bueno, si. Ahora si el final xD Están contentas Cumberbitches o fangirls o como demonios quieran llamarse? XDD**

**Por fin, luego de (creo.) un mes, finalice mi fic, el cual, espero que hayan disfrutado.**

**Mi idea original era otra clase de Lemony, pero creo que me centre más en esto por motivo x (Nah, por un fan art muy bueno xD) Gracias a todos ustedes por seguirme, en especial a .platano, Sakura.-Mudou y a OTORYKAEDE quienes me siguieron desde el principio.**

**Ahora si, me despido de este fic. Nos volveremos a leer en la actualización de John Watson's war, otro fic (obviamente Johnlock) pero un punto de vista AU y otro que es más surprise :3**

**En fin, cariños. SH-**


End file.
